okay
by I'm-not-obsesed-I'm-dedicated
Summary: Layla isn't your ordinary girl, but she seems that way to the untrained eye and even the trained eyes she works around, you wouldn't know the secrets she hides. But she has a new life and job working in the avengers tower, and of course all hell breaks loose, other wise life would be boring. (summary sucks) please review
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first fanfic guys please be gentle when/if you review. Constructive criticism is aloud but outright insults can be taken elsewhere.

* * *

"do you trust me".

"okay..." Layla replied to Tony. In reality she didn't. she'd only met the guy a few times, even though she' worked in his tower, well the avengers tower for years. The few times she'd met him he seemed nice, nearly everyone loved him all the other girls she worked with were obsessed, but then she wasn't other girls was she.

Layla worked as a cleaner in the Avengers tower, she had for years, since she was 18, she was 22 now. The job paid well enough especially with all the mess she had to clean up after Tony and Bruce's experiments in the lab, no one else could deal with it, probably to scared of the 'Hulk', Bruce was a really great guy if you got to know him but people didn't want to know him, to them he was a 'freak', to her he was a friend and she hoped he felt the same way.

They were all really nice people the avengers if you got to know them. She knew a lot about them but she was just a cleaner, none of them knew her, if they talked to her they forgot, or just didn't hear or see her. but then no one did, so she couldn't blame them.

In reality she was over qualified to just be a cleaner but that's not what it felt like to her she felt stupid, that's what everyone told her and if you were told something often enough, you believed it. Layla was taken by the red room when she was 2 years old, they found out she was a genus, she could hack and create computers by this age, much like Tony. As she grew up she realised what they were making her do was wrong, killing relatively innocent people or causing deaths for the organisations benefit. She tried refusing her but they physically and mentally tortured her, but she was better, she killed the guards and escaped at the age of 12 with the skills they taught her.

She had moved around a lot at first scared they would find her but when she moved to New York she found people she felt were family, an elderly couple that took a 14 year old homeless girl off the street and gave her food and shelter and put her through school (even though she didn't need it). When Elein got ill after John had died she went to work at stark tower before it became the Avengers tower to pay for the medical bills as no one else could, when Elein sadly passed away she found the house had been left in her name and that's how she started her life. Determined to never go back to the person she was before.

* * *

Tony grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the smashed window, he jumped and dragged her with him. She started screaming she was falling to her death because the stupid man had created a new suit and wanted to try it out. The next thing she knew metal flew towards her face and surrounded the rest of her, it was a new iron man suit, a female-ish one. Tony had a new one on too. The suit flew automatically to the platform that she had practically been thrown off.

the suits face plates opened and she screamed at him " what the fuck is wrong with you, why do that, you idiotic fool what if that didn't work. You could have at least given me a heads up you ass hole!". Tony stood there with that smug smile and said "well it wouldn't have been fun if I did that. And if you must know what I was doing I was testing a protective suit out, your the same size as Pepper and Natasha so I thought id try it out on you, and guess what it works, now if anything happens like the mandarin attack or another surprise attack like ultron we'll be prepared. Plus Tasha or pepper would have killed me if I tested it on them" Layla went red with anger and screamed "get this fucking heap of metal off me! now!" as the suit unwrapped its self from her frame Tony stepped out of his, she continued screaming "so you knew this might now of worked and you risked my life!" to which Tony replied "no I was there I would have caught you". she got even angrier "you are an idiot Tony stark!" he replied "no I'm a genus"smugly. She went deadly quiet and punched him in the face, as he fell on the floor in shock holding his nose, she spun round noticing the other avengers at the door, she went red for another reason and stormed off crying.

Bruce stood there smirking until he realised she was crying and then became angry. He looked at Tony and the rest of avengers, Steve offered to go check if she was okay but Bruce felt strangely protective and said he'd do it to get away from Tony because the sight of him was making him angry.

* * *

Bruce walked out of the room and couldn't see Layla, he heard quiet crying after he stood there in silence for a while. he followed the sound and found her sitting in the corner collecting herself. He went and sat next to her and waited for to be ready to talk the sound of her crying made the other guy restless which was strange. She sat there in silence for a while before saying "I'm sorry I over reacted, but i felt so exposed, I've never been so out of control like that." Bruce turned and said "you shouldn't be sorry, he deserved putting in his place, if you didn't do it one of us may have punched him in the face" she laughed. He continued after a while "believe it or not I feel out of control and exposed even as the other guy, even though I'm not. We as 'the worlds greatest heroes' get scared and feel as though we aren't in control, were all human and that is one of the things that makes us human. If your not scared in a situation like that, that's when you worry." They sat there in silence for a while, Bruce was contemplating how he got so close to the quiet girl and when they became such close friends and was wondering weather she thought of him as a friend or a freak, but she wasn't trying to get away like others, or looking scared or disgusted or like she was judging him and his every move like he would become the other guy and hurt her an second...but then she had every right to if she did... but she wasn't.

Layla broke the silence by standing and holding her hand out to help him up she said "I better get back to work, and you Dr Bruce Banner better go check on the others". Bruce took the offered hand and pulled him self up,"you don't need to do that go home I'll clean p the mess, you've had a long day, go home and rest, you're working early and late tomorrow because of one of these fund raisers remember?", "oh yeah, thanks Bruce, you're a good friend, thanks for the talk. Drinks on me tomorrow since I am serving them. I'll be make sure to find you for a dance." Bruce smiled "okay, I'll walk you downstairs". They both realised they were still holding hands and quickly let go embarrassed "yeah I better go and apologise anyway" Layla broke the silence.

They walked to the elevator after asking J.A.R.V.I.S where the others where, changing the subject. They rode down in comfortable silence ready to confront Tony and see the others.

* * *

The end,

Like I said this is my first fanfiction. Please review if you could like me to continue this story, I have ideas and would like to continue but if no on asks me to continue I will come to the conclusion that no one would like me to.

See you next time. Possibly.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I decided to update this story anyway even though it didn't get any reviews. I figured no reviews is better that bad reviews, plus I got a few people following the story which is good and would like to thank them by the way. So thanks.

* * *

chapter 2

Bruce and Layla stepped off the elevator to Pepper shouting at Tony, turns out J.A.R.V.I.S had notified her due to her being the building. The rest of the avengers were stood behind Pepper, scared to get between an angry Pepper and Tony (yes even Earth's mightiest heroes were afraid of Pepper sometimes, especially since she was the only one who could control Tony). Tony was stood there looking 'ashamed' while Clint stood there smirking at Tony until he got elbowed in the ribs by Natasha and a stern look from her and Pepper when she herd him grunt in pain.

After being stood there for a few minutes watching Pepper rant at Tony, she and the avengers noticed Layla and Bruce stood there awkwardly, Pepper threw one last disappointed look at Tony and turned and smiled sweetly at Layla and politely said "hi, I'm Pepper as you probably already know and you must be Layla. I'm sorry and so is Mr Stark about the stunt he pulled..." Tony started to protest but was cut off by a look from Pepper and her continuing talking over him "... as an apology I would like to invite you to the fundraising gala as a guest instead of staff, don't worry if you haven't got anything to wear I'm sure we could lend you something your about the same size as me and Natasha." Tony laughed at that bit and pepper said "if not I'm sure Mr Stark wouldn't mind paying for some attire as an apology" which caused him to scowl.

Layla smiled shyly "thank you Miss Potts but you don't have to, I came down to apologise to Mr Stark, and get back to work. Plus I'm not that good in social situations or dressing up." Pepper smiled back and said "nonsense you don't need to apologise I've wanted to punch him in the face before but my hands are to pretty for work, not that yours aren't but he has a thick skull plus you didn't break any thing, this time. But I insist in fact me and Tash will come out with you now and help you pick out a dress. Oh I love playing dress up!"

Layla tried to insist but Pepper and Tasha had already dragged her into the elevator talking about colours and shoes and where they were going shopping, Bruce gave a sympathetic smile and wave to her before the doors shut and Tony shouted "good luck" genuinely feeling sorry for the girl who had nearly broke his nose.

* * *

The girls met Happy downstairs, Pepper had phoned him on the way down in the elevator taking a break between talking about clothes and shoes and what to do with her hair. They got in the back of the car, Natasha saw that Layla was uncomfortable about being left out of the conversation and said " what do you think? What colour and type of dress?" Pepper added "price doest matter Tony would have wasted his money on art and alcohol to waste and destroy. And if you feel bad think of it as a present for dealing with those maniacs for so long." Layla smiled at that and laughed "Elien, she was practically my mum always told me to match my eyes as they were one of my best features, she always said they were the windows to the soul, I'm glad they aren't to be honest but I get what she meant, they do show a lot about a person, so before I blabber, I think a blue or purple since I have no choice by the looks of things."

Whilst Layla was talking Natasha could tell the girl was troubled, and that she was thinking of happy memories but she could guess that her 'mum' had passed away, she could tell Pepper had noticed it to so they decided to change the subject. Natasha noticed one of her favourite shops and announced it would be one of the first shops they visited. It was a little shop and not over priced, the dresses were simple but not plain which seemed like Layla's style.

While Layla was looking but couldn't decide Natasha and Pepper picked out a few dresses, most with colours matching her eyes and made her try them, on while Natasha and Pepper were looking for dresses, Layla found the perfect dresses for the other two, there was an emerald green lace ball gown for Natasha and a pastel blue formal dress for Pepper which she made them try on while she was trying hers on. Layla went with a pastel purple formal dress which stopped just above her knees.

She stepped out of the dressing room just as the other two did and they were all speechless at the sight of each other, they all loved the dresses. After getting changed again and buying the dresses they bought matching shoes and went out for a small meal before calling Happy to get them.

During the drive back Layla announced "I actually enjoyed this when I didn't think I would thanks guys, thank you" they both replied "what are friends for" and Pepper announced they should have a girls night much to Layla's insistence that she didn't want to impose any more but they both insisted. When they got back they got out wine and movies and took over the main lounge from the boys. By the end of the night they were tipsy from the wine and laughing when the boys came back from escaping from the girl talk, they shut up straight away but started laughing within a few seconds again which caused the boys to be suspicious and confiscate the wine and Layla ended up staying the night ready to get ready in the morning. When Pepper had fallen asleep, Natasha and Layla were pretending to be asleep this was partially due to paranoia and training from the red room, however they were both thinking the same thing about how they ended up with such good friends, within such a short time with out trying, before they could contemplate any further, they drifted of into 'sleep'.

* * *

The girls woke up in the morning with hang overs, Pepper had the worst, to breakfast being cooked by Steve and coffee. They gratefully accepted the meals and drinks trying to sober up a bit before that night. Once they had finished their breakfasts they were questioned by Clint and Tony about what had happened that night but they just laughed and wouldn't say.

At about 2 o'clock they started to get ready starting with showers to freshen up, then they got their dresses on and Natasha helped them with their hair and make-up as she was the best before doing her own, they were ready at around 8 o'clock. they were notified by J.A.R.V.I.S that the boys were waiting to escort them to the gala. They all did one more check of their clothing, hair and make up before approving and going downstairs to meet the boys.

* * *

Okay so this is the second chapter, I think I will continue this story anyway as I have a few ideas and i think the ideas are interesting myself.

If you have any ideas or opinions on what to do next or how to improve please review.

See you next time, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this the third chapter so far, but I would like people to review with ideas for the story or and advice on how to improve.

* * *

Chapter 3

The girls walked down stairs to meet up with the boys to go to the fundraiser, Clint and Tony wolf whistled and Steve went red but complimented them and said they looked nice, Layla looked around for Bruce but didn't see him she asked Tony "where's Bruce, is he not coming to the gala?", he answered "no, he said he might come up later when there's less people, he doesn't like being in crowds or social situations". Layla looked disappointed at that but acted like she wasn't.

they made sure they had everything and Natasha took Clint's arm and Pepper took Tony's arm, this left Steve and Layla looking awkward until Steve held his arm out to her and smiled, and she smiled back and took his arm. They got in the elevator to go to the correct floor the gala was being held on in Stark towers. While they we're in the elevator Tony commented "hey capsicle with Layla on your arm you wont have barbies flirting and following you round" Steve went red when the others laughed because it was true that every time he went out he had some girls flirting and feeling he up practical and they wouldn't leave him alone.

* * *

The group stepped out the elevator to the crowd of people who had come to the party clapping at Tony Starks arrival. Layla whispered to Steve "now i get why Bruce didn't want to come" and he laughed. Tony turned round after greeting everyone and said "drinks?" to which Layla replied "no thanks" and Tony tried to convince her "come on just one, it'll help calm your nerves" and she kindly declined "maybe later".

The group got separated sometime during the party and Layla was still with Steve because she needed a friend and he was the most sensible one and the least rude. The two were part way through a conversation when a tall blonde woman in an extremely short black dress and clung to Steve's arm trying to flirt with him, making him feel uncomfortable. Layla stopped what she was saying when this happend and looked at Steve and saw his discomfort, she was about to speak up when Steve tried to kindly get her of saying "sorry I'm with someone" stepping closer to Layla pretending they were together. The woman said "awe come one pretty boy, I'm sure you'd be interested in someone who isn't well... her" Layla got angry and said "look we don't want to cause a scene , he asked you to leave politely, so please go away", the woman looked her up and down disgusted and spat " look, little girl, he's not interested in a short ugly little shy pig like you so go away I'm sure he'd rather have someone like me." Layla looked at Steve and before he could do anything she stepped forward with tears in her eyes and slapped the woman and knocked her over. Steve stood there shocked as Layla walked away through the crowd before trying to go after her before the woman stood up and got in his face and wouldn't let him follow her saying "she wast worth" it until Steve turned and said "your not worth it now get off me." The woman stood there gob smacked as Tash walked over after she had seen every thing as she was watching her new friend and the two tried to find Layla together after Tash had had a word with the woman deducing her to a mess of tears and smeared make-up.

Layla walked around trying to find Pepper and Tony to tell them she was leaving, when she saw them she walked up and took Tony's drink and swallowed it all in one. He was about to say something until he saw her tears and became concerned and he turned and got Peppers attention, she turned around and tried to fuss over her while they both asked what had happened, they only response was "I'm going to find Bruce I wont go since you want to know everything but I don't want to be around so may people, and I don't want to ruin your night so I'll talk later. Bye" as she walked away Tash and Steve came over asking about her telling Pepper and Tony what happened. Steve wanted to go after her and talk to her but Tash and Pepper said she wanted them to enjoy the rest of their night and to give her space.

* * *

Layla walked to the elevator feeling sick and asked J.A.R.V.I.S to take her to Bruce. When she arrived on the correct floor she stepped off the elevator and went to find the room was in but when she stepped off the elevator she noticed something was wrong when she couldn't see straight or walk straight. She got to the door of Bruce's lab before realising that she hadn't drank or eaten anything apart fro Tony's drink. She looked at Bruce and he noticed her state and walked towards her, she stumbled away towards the elevator and went back up to the fundraiser with Bruce following her trying to see if she was okay because she was leaning against the wall by now sweating and she had trouble breathing and he could tell.

She pushed past Bruce and found Tony replacing his drink that she had drank and snatched it off him and he looked at her and noticed she was ill. He asked what was wrong wrong trying to talk the drink back when she dropped it before collapsing. Bruce caught her before she hit the floor and the avengers crowded around her and she whispered "it was poisoned" when Tony asked her what happened, and she passed out, barely breathing.

* * *

The end of chapter 3, and a cliff hanger.

Again, please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start I'd like to say thanks to ravenna nightxxx for reviewing. I'm glad you like it and I will continue to update when I can.

* * *

The Avengers stood round Layla's unconscious body on the floor in the middle of the crowd for a moment before jumping into action, the crowd seemed oblivious but a few close bystanders noticed the situation and started to whisper and talk. Steve scooped her up off the floor with Bruce followed him checking her pulse and clear her air way so she could breathe. Tony and Pepper stayed to calm the concerned crowd and stop rumours.

Bruce and Steve ran into the lab and cleared a table to set Layla on, Bruce took a blood sample after attaching a heart rate monitor and other medical equipment to her. J.A.R.V.I.S analysed the sample, while they were waiting Layla stopped breathing completely, Bruce started to panic he couldn't loose her and the other guy agreed, he managed to control himself enough to help Layla by convincing the other guy that he was the only one that could help her. J.A.R.V.I.S had now completed the analysis and notified them of what was wrong with her.

The rest of the avengers walked in as J.A.R.V.I.S announced it was cyanide poisoning. The concentration she had drank was thankful small but it was still dangerous but if left untreated it could still kill her. Bruce started the treatment straight away in hopes she got it in time. he turned to the rest of the team and explained "she somehow consumed cyanide. It was a relatively small amount, but still dangerous. I have given her the treatment but its a waiting game now to see if she wakes up, she went without sufficient oxygen for a while so.. She is breathing now but it is a bit ragged and her pulse is a bit abnormal." Pepper was crying now, the rest of the avengers were angry that this had happened, they had known the girl a short time but they were friends and this could have been meant for them.

Tash turned and asked "do we have any idea who would do this? Or how she ended up like this?" she turned to Steve "you were with her the whole night did she drink or eat anything. Did anyone seem threatening, what about that woman?" Tony coughed a bit while calming Pepper down and looked to Steve for a response before coughing a bit more. Steve replied "no she didn't eat or drink anything while she was with me, the woman did seem a bit threatening but I think she was just being... territorial, like a dog." Tony coughed again and the team turned to him as he said "she took my drink" he looked a bit pale now the others noticed. Tony went to move to sit down saying "I don't feel to good" but as he went to step forward his knees buckled under his weight and he fell and hit his head on the table before anyone could react.

The team rushed forward to check him over. He was disorientated and tried to speak but he was slurring and wheezing. Steve and Clint picked him up off the floor while Bruce prepared another treatment for him. Pepper was next to him now panicking, Bruce gave him the antidote and Tony whispered something to Pepper and she gave a watery laugh. Tony grinned at her before passing out. Bruce walked out for " some fresh air".

* * *

8 hours after the incident

Because Tony had only drank a tiny amount of cyanide he woke up first to a face full of red hair, he looked down and saw Pepper asleep on his chest, he smiled. Pepper woke up and gave a sleepy smile back at him being awake. She asked "how you feeling?" he smiled again and said "yeah, how bout we go and sleep in real bed though, I already have a head ache" she looked an him and frowned "are you sure you're supposed to do that?" He laughed and coughed "do I ever do what I'm supposed to do? Come on" He got up with the help of Pepper and hobbled to the elevator.

* * *

Bruce came back to the lab to find Tony had gone. He turned as he heard a groan, Layla was waking up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had gone out to calm down and keep his heart rate under he realised the time it had been about 4 hours since he had gone to the roof, he went back down stairs to check on Layla as the others decided to go to bed, saying goodnight on the way out. Pepper had finally calmed down and fallen asleep on Tony, and Layla looked surprisingly peaceful while unconscious, he checked hers and Tony's vitals and made sure they were okay. He reluctantly left Layla to get sleep for him self and have a shower. he had woken up after about 6 hours of sleep but couldn't fall back asleep. so he had gotten changed, had something to eat and gone down to check on Layla.

* * *

14 hours after the incident

Layla woke up to no one in the room and find some time during her unconsciousness she had been moved to a relatively comfy hospital like bed, she tried to sit up but everything hurt and she groaned. Bruce walked round the corner looking concerned until he realised she was awake and rushed to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She coughed and asked "what happened?" before coughing again, Bruce handed her a glass of water and some painkillers "here, I'm gunna guess you have a head ache, you drank cyanide which was in Tony's drink, he had only drank a small amount but since you drank it all at once and you also drank more than him it affected you more, Tony's okay apart from a killer head ache. So technically you saved him" he smiled. She gladly accepted the water and the pills taking time to let the water soothe her throat while listening, she frowned once Bruce had finished talking "so someone tried to kill Mr Stark? Who?"

Natasha had walked into the room hearing them talking she walked towards them listening to what they were saying. When she walked round the corner she smiled, the two were holding hand and practically sat on each others knees. When Layla had asked her question she replied "don't worry about it, we are taking care of that. We are looking though security footage from last night to see if we can find anything." Bruce and Layla jumped away from each other going red at Tasha smirk, Layla swore "fuck! Don't sneak up on people like that, I've already nearly died once in the past 24 hours... wait it has been less than 24 hours right?" J.A.R.V.I.S responded to this "yes Miss. Bishop, you have been unconscious for approximately 14 hours." Layla looked relieved. "I'm going to let the others know you're awake and okay. Get some rest." Natasha smiled and walked away. Bruce went to get up to leave after Natasha had gone but Layla reached out and grabbed his arm "don't leave me, please." she looked a bit worried and he reassured her he wouldn't leave. She moved up and patted the spot next to her, he looked unsure but still climbed into the small bed next to her. They continued to talk for a few hours before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay so this is the end of this chapter, I am thinking of how to continue it from here, like who is trying to kill Tony or if it was just Tony who was or is the only person targeted by anything. So if you have any ideas on what to do next like I said I have a few ideas but since you are the ones reading I figured you might like to have a say on what might happen next. Thanks for reading I'll try to update soon. Byee :)


	5. Chapter 5

okay so peoplers suggested superpowers, I was thinking about this hence why I left Layla's back story pretty much open to write what I want, or what you as readers want but I'm not sure what to use as her super power so feel free to suggest and I will choose to some how use your idea depending on how many reviews I get as suggestions if I do use your ideas though I will mention you in my little authors notes at the start and end of each chapter, or I'll just surprise you with my own random idea. If you do take the time to review I will try to listen and put your ideas in to my story.

* * *

Bruce woke up to weight on his chest and feeling content all the way through to the other guy being surprisingly peaceful. He looked down to Layla sleeping curled round him with her head on his chest and e couldn't help but smile, he checked the time on his watch and realised that they'd only been asleep for a few hours and since he was still tired he pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it round himself and Layla trying not to wake her up, she snuggled closer to him and sighed.

He was happy but surprised she survived and was awake as as well as she was, she was a small girl and the cyanide should have effected her more than it did. He expected her to at least still be asleep. But he was happy that she was surprisingly okay, it was a good thing and he couldn't bring himself to question it because he was so relieved.

He lied there considering his feelings for the relatively shy, considerate girl asleep on him wondering how he had started to fall in love with her and if she felt the same way, only then realising that he was in fact falling for this beautiful girl and how she could love a monster like cleared his mind as best as he could and focused on her now, she wasn't scared and he was sure she knew who... what he long he started to fall asleep again.

* * *

Bruce started to stir again when he felt the small weight on his chest shift and a distressed noise, but he couldn't figure out what it was while he was still pretty much asleep. The noise continued on and off for a few more minutes while he drifted in and out of sleep until he heard a scream and loud banging noises. He jolted awake to find Layla sat there crying and scared and everything on the floor and most things shattered. The hulk tried to escape with the need to protect himself and surprisingly Layla. He managed to regain control when Layla shifted closer to him and looked worried at his rapid breathing, he was surprised he managed to regain control with close contact like that and why she hadn't run off or at least tried to run away. He was distracted by the other Avengers running into the room to check on them.

"Did J.A.R.V.I.S notify you on what happened? Because we don't know." Bruce asked once he'd controlled his breathing. "No it happened all over the tower as well, we came to check if you were both okay since this is probably the most dangerous place. We don't know what happened either." Steve answered. Bruce got up and turned to help Layla up but she was still shaking with small sobs so he pulled her up into a hug and supported her weak frame with his.

"So? what do we do know and how do we figure out what the hell just happened?" Clint asked while looking from Bruce and Layla to a smirking Natasha suspiciously. "I don't know but I haven't eaten yet and don't think you have either, so food?" Tony said motioning to Layla. "we'll go and start making dinner while you clean up and get changed, Bruce can help you if you need anything or just call for one f us if he can't." Steve said politely and motioned for the others to follow him.

Once the others had left Bruce pulled away from Layla to see if she had calmed down and if she was okay, as he did she swayed a bit and went pale but he caught her and said " how about we go up to my room and find you something more comfortable to wear" he said motioning to the ruined dress from the night before and continued " then we can go and get something to eat afterwards, you can have a shower or a bath after that because you need to eat." She smiled and said "okay" and leaned into him as he helped her towards the elevator.

* * *

Bruce walked out of the elevator with his arm round Layla steadying her dizzy, unsteady form towards the others. She was wearing one of Bruce's shirts and some sweatpants with her messy long brown hair up in a bun and no make-up on. The others turned and smiled, "dinner is served" Tony greeted. The two smiled and sat down next to each other round the large table and ate their food. Afterwards Bruce got up with Layla and told the others "I'm going to show Layla how to work the showers and where to go." Once they had left the left over avengers talked about what to do next " she cant go home or leave the tower unattended because if she wasn't a target before she could be now." Steve said. "So what actually happened this morning with all the flying objects?" Clint asked. "I don't know lets ask J.A.R.V.I.S. Can you show us the security footage from this morning please J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony asked his A.I. "yes sir." was the obedient reply. As they watched the footage they couldn't see a cause for the strange occurrence. "J.A.R.V.I.S were there any power surges or any strange readings at this time?" Tony asked "yes, there was a power fluctuation and a surge all over the building, however I cannot get a reading as to where it originated."was the reply.

* * *

Layla came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed to find some fresh clothes on Bruce's bed waiting for her. She changed and lied down for a while before falling asleep unexpectedly. Bruce walked into his room to find Layla asleep, he smiled at her sleeping form and went to took her under the blankets when she stirred and grabbed his sleeve and asked "will you stay with me again, please?" with a sleepy voice and smile he couldn't resist. He nodded and climbed into the opposite side of the bed and put an arm round Layla and she turned to curl around his body already asleep. Before long Layla's gentle breathing lulled Bruce to sleep.

* * *

Yay, lucky you, two chapters in one night. I have ides for powers such as manipulating energy and stuff but thought I'd let you guys come up with ideas and decide since you'll be the ones reading it, if you have an idea or like mine please leave a comment in the reviews. thanks, goodnight :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I got the suggestion of telekinesis and telepathy from peoplers, I was thinking about doing something like this which is why I put a few different open hints into the last chapter, I was thinking about telepathic empathy sort of like Deanna Troi off Star Trek: The Next Generation (if you know what that means) . If anyone else has any other ideas for powers or how she got them please leave your ideas in the reviews.

* * *

Layla shot awake after a long nightmare and remembered Bruce next to her, he was still asleep but he also seemed to be having a nightmare and it seemed to be bad his brows were furrowed and he was shaking and sweating in his sleep. She shuffled closer to him on the bed and put his head gently in her lap and started stroking his hair whilst humming a calming tune. He settled down after a while, she smiled at his now peaceful face and set his head back on a pillow. She climbed to the end of the bed and grabbed the blanket that must have been discarded during the night and climbed back up next to Bruce and covered herself and Bruce in the blanket and lied next to him and hugged him. He turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't help but smile and eventually fall asleep to the sound of his heart beating in his chest and his breathing.

* * *

Bruce and Layla woke to J.A.R.V.I.S saying "good morning, Mr. Stark has asked me to notify you and the others that there are intruders in the tower, it appears I have been hacked and was unable to notify Mr. Stark or the intruders before they had tried attacking him. Mr. Stark is trying to get the computers and sensors working to that we can see how many intruders there are and where they are, he and the others are unharmed and trying to find the intruders that are remaining but I have been told to advise to both to stay in the room. Mr. Stark says and I quote 'I'll get J.A.R.V.I.S. to notify you if we need big green but in the mean time stay put and make sure You and Layla don't get hurt.'"

Bruce and Layla shared a worried look and Bruce got up to secure the door. "J.A.R.V.I.S please notify us if an intruder comes towards this floor" Bruce asked the A.I but he didn't get a response, confused he repeated himself looking at the ceiling. He was going to ask again until he heard scuffling directly outside the door, looking to Layla to make sure he wasn't being paranoid he got a nod in response, he was going to help her up and direct her towards the bathroom when the door burst open, he pulled her up and pushed her in front of him as they dashed towards the bathroom Bruce felt a prick on the back of his neck and the world spin while he hit the floor.

Layla heard a thump as she was running towards the bathroom to get away from the intruders, she turned as she was running and saw Bruce hit the floor as she was lifted off the floor before she got to the door to lock it. She struggled out of the grip the man gad round her waist and ran over to Bruce, he was barely concious and going pale "what did you do to him!?" she spat at one of the three men that had burst into the room, he laughed at her, grabbed her arm and tried to drag her up and away from Bruce. She pushed him away from her screaming, he looked angry now and back handed her across the face and knocked her over. As she fell to the floor the man pulled out another syringe an went to stick it into her arm, before he could push the plunger down completely and push the liquid into her veins she shot her leg out and swept his legs out from underneath him and hit him in the head, ripping the syringe out of her arm and knocking the man unconscious. She unsteadily got to her feet the adrenaline and raining clearing the cloudiness from her brain temporarily, she stood on guard against the other two heavily trained men waiting for them to attack.

One of the men lunged for her while the other went for the other that seemed to be the boss. She dodged his first punch and stepped behind him, kicking the back of his knees so he fell to the floor, she stepped forward and choked him unconscious, as she was doing this the other man noticed they were loosing and came up behind her as she got up. He went to hit her as she stood up, knocking her off balance as she went to block it, he pulled out a knife and caught her side, what the first guy gave her was slowing her reaction time. She caught the guys arm as he went to stab her again, she managed to wrestle the knife out his hand and stab him in the side making him collapse, she pulled the knife out and threw it as she stumbled towards Bruce who looked worse but he was starting to get up and push her away, he was going green. Instead of trying to get away from him, she moved closer and tried to calm him down, she was humming a tune now rocking a little bit and Bruce was no longer trying to weakly get away, instead he was leaning into her and was no longer growing into the hulk, he had calmed and was weak from what ever they had injected him with.

She heard a gunshot behind her but the adrenaline was wearing off so she had no energy and what they had managed to inject her with had started to effect her, she weakly looked over to see Natasha walking into the room looking pissed off, she was still in her pyjamas with a gun pointed at the guy she had stabbed, he had managed to stand up and get the knife which had caused him to get a shot to the head. Steve walked in and tied the other two intruders hands together and hauled them out of the room. She laughed at Natasha face which seemed to snap the assassin out of what ever trance she was in, she rushed over to the two who were barely supporting each others weight "what happened, what did they inject you both with?" Tash asked. She shrugged and laughed a bit as Clint came running looking sleep ruffled and a bit rough from fighting. We jogged over to the group of three confused as to what had happened and why she was laughing, Layla stopped giggling as her eye rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards. Clint shot forward before she hit the floor and caught her, checking her pulse and breathing, her heart rate was a bit elevated but she was breathing pretty much normally. Tash had stopped Bruce from falling on her and was making sure he was okay, he was groggy and didn't know what was going on and was barely clinging on to consciousness. Steve walked in with Tony "I've got J.A.R.V.I.S up and running again.. what happened here?" Tony asked. "we don't know they were injected with something, the other guys tried to inject me with something too. What about you guys?" Clint asked and got nods in response. "well I'll get J.A.R.V.I.S to analyse what was in each of the syringes, can you go and get them." Tony asked Clint. He nodded and asked "what are we doing with these two?". "There's some spare rooms that should be fine to use, we'll take them down there and put them in a shared room, someone should stay with them though just in case something goes wrong, since we don't know what they were injected with I'll get J.A.R.V.I.S to monitor them." Tony responded.

Clint nodded again and picked Layla up properly bridal style and passed her to Tony and went to get the syringes. Steve stepped forward and helped Natasha get Bruce up, he could't walk properly as he kept falling unconscious so Steve just picked him up and carried him while following Tony. "Once we get the results from J.A.R.V.I.S we'll decide what to do, but I'm guessing it was some sort of sedative. J.A.R.V.I.S. can you tell Clint to take the syringes down to the lab and I'll meet him there." Tony announced.

* * *

Once they had arrive on the correct floor they set both Layla down on separate beds next to each other. "Okay Tash you've got the privilege of first watch Steve can bring one of the couches through here for you. If you need anything you know what to do, same if they wake up. Thor should be coming back to earth soon, probably within the next few days which will help up security. plus we've got two of the intruders alive so we can ask them some questions when they wake up." Tony said to a scowling Natasha. He walked off with a wave and a grin. Natasha turned to Steve who walked in with a first aid kit and passed it to her to patch up the slash on Layla's side and any other injuries she had, while he walked to Bruce and cleaned his head which he had hit when he fell and put some butterfly strips on the cut. "This going to need stitches, good job she's unconscious lets hope she doesn't wake up." Tash said to Steve who looked a bit nauseous at the thought.

* * *

Okay so I realised that Thor hasn't been mentioned yet so he's probably going to mentioned within the next chapter or the one after. I left this on a cliff hanger because I had thought about making it so Layla can calm the hulk by manipulating emotions or something or some weird connection. Anyway if you have any suggestions on powers or anything please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I'm going to try and write Thor into this chapter because I realised that the other chapters have no mention of him at all. I should be able to write a few more chapters than usual for about a week because its half term and I have no school or exams or revision. So yay chapter 7...

* * *

Natasha woke from her light sleep to whimpering and a sort of sad and dreading feeling lingering for reasons she couldn't figure out, she figured out where the noise was coming from and lowered her guard slightly. She slowly walked over to Layla who was yet again having a nightmare and tried calling out her name a few times half humming half whispering reassurances as she got closer to her distressed form. As she crept closer as not to startle the sleeping girl she noticed the unsettling feeling got worse, thinking nothing of it she continued forwards. she tried reassuring Layla and tried calling her name out for a bit longer but she seemed to be becoming worse. As a last resort Tasha reached out to shake the girl awake but as she touched her she felt the emotions as they were her own, she felt fear, pain and dread. She heard screaming and realised it wasn't just Layla screaming it was her as well, they both flew apart and Natasha hit her head against something and was slumped carelessly against a cupboard, her vision went black and cloudy and she couldn't hang onto consciousness no matter how hard she tried.

Layla sat up to Bruce shooting towards her groggily and the rest of the avengers plus Loki and Thor rushing into the room. The Avengers looked at Loki as if it were his fault and went to help Layla and Natasha. Layla was relatively fine apart from a bumped head and a dislocated shoulder from landing on it on an awkward angle plus she had pulled her stitches. Bruce helped her up and tried to tend to her injury's but she brushed him off to go and see if Natasha was okay. As Layla approached the group of avengers surrounding Natasha she heard their worried whispers "what's wrong? Is she okay?" Layla asked. Steve stood up and gave her a weary smile "I'm sure she'll be fine, she just hit her head a bit hard." Don't lie to me Steve. Especially since your not very good at it." she replied to him. Now that Steve had moved she could get a clear view of Natasha, she was pale and she could see blood steadily flowing from a wound on the back of her head soaking into the carpet. She gasped and went to step forward but Steve stepped into her path deliberately. He saw her desperate look and reluctantly stepped aside. She ran as fast as she could to Tasha's side and dropped to her knees crying. She managed to collect herself under the stares of the avengers and checked Natasha's pulse and worriedly looked at the other avengers before spewing out a load of medical facts about Natasha's condition to the shocked faces of the avengers, Bruce looked shocked but she also saw recognition at he words and was clearly worried about what he heard. Her pulse was extremely low and barely there, Layla pulled Tasha's head forward carefully to get a good look at the wound.

Layla set her had carefully against the cupboard and turned to Bruce and Steve "I need you to help me lay her flat on the ground" she left no room for argument so the boys stepped forward and helped her as she asked following her instructions carefully. Layla had checked Natasha's pulse and knew she had to do something she hoped she would never have to do or let anyone know. She had to heal Natasha or she would die. Once she was flat on the ground and the boys had stepped back she put her hand on Natasha's chest over her heart and one on her head which was hard considering her shoulder and started to concentrate all of her energy on healing Natasha, she was out of practice so it was hard. she heard the realisation from the others that Natasha was no longer breathing but they didn't want to interfere on Layla's work.

Loki had been watching from across the room he had vaguely recognised the girl but couldn't seem to place where from and he sensed her power, and had a realisation of what she was doing. He silently walked over to Layla and Natasha and put his hand on Layla's shoulder focusing his energy on his healing magic on helping Layla heal Natasha, much to the others protests at him touching injured and defenceless parts of their little team. Before they could react however his magic had done its job and Natasha gasped in air but didn't wake up. Layla let out a sigh of relief and went dizzy and fell side ways to the floor and gasped in pain, Loki had lost his balance after using up so much of his energy and fell next to Layla. He quickly recovered and looked Layla over feeling pity for the girl and trying to place where he knew her from, he put his hand on her face and healed all of her injuries before they both passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

"J.A.R.V.I.S do you know what happened?" Tony asked his A.I. "I'm not 100% sure sir, there seems to have been a power surge that originated from the room and general area that Miss Bishop and Miss Romanoff were in. It appears to be similar to the energy signature emitted when Miss Romanoff was healed, there were two one I identified as Loki's magic but it appears he helped heal both Miss Bishop and Miss Romanoff. I would suggest that the second energy signature is Miss Bishop and you should ask her about it."

* * *

Boom this is the end of chapter 7, it was rather short but as I said I should be able to upload more chapters within the next week. Anyway same as usual please review if you have any ideas on how to improve or any ideas for the storyline. Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said, I'm going to be uploading more for the next week and this weekend, so that means I will still be uploading this weekend not just the common 2 chapters I usually up load. Also I read the reviews and noticed peoplers review sounded disappointed, well don't worry it's not finished yet and I did take your ideas into mind while writing. I will be using your ideas of a fashion but I was thinking elemental magic altogether when I read your idea, I won't give too much away by telling you to much by yeah, onto the story...

* * *

Layla woke up to a lot of shouting from the group of avengers, she groaned from the growing migraine, this always happened when she used her powers plus she was out of practice. When the others heard her they turned to look at her worried, they were trying to hide it but weren't doing a very good job plus she could feel their strong emotions. She could feel their anger and suspiciousness and was about to say something but then she realised it wasn't directed towards her. "Hello Miss Bishop, it appears my brother healed your injuries and Miss Romanoff's, but we do not know what else he did to you, he was not supposed to use his magic or touch or do anything with out permission and for that I am sorry, it is very nice to meet you although the circumstances aren't." Thor boomed. Layla winced at his loud voice and he looked a bit sheepish in return which she took as an apology "Loki healed me? But I thought, never mind... Are talking about Loki as in mad man who tried to take over the world and take humans as slaves, and killed hundreds of people and almost killed even more including myself?!" her voice rose towards the end of what she was saying and as her anger rose.

It was dark out side and it was pouring with rain and it seemed as though it was the start of a storm which matched Layla's mood. The others nodded in response "yes however we believe he was under mind control himself so could not control his actions. It does excuse some of his crimes though and our father has said he should be brought to Earth to face his punishment, my father does not believe my brother. And recent events are swaying my belief in my brothers innocence." Thor said in disappointment. "you are not my my brother, and he is not my father! But its nice to see you believe in me." Loki spat in sarcasm, he had woken up before but the others hadn't noticed but Layla felt him watching her, analysing her. "Where's Natasha? Is she okay? Did it work?!" Layla said in realisation, Natasha wasn't in the room and no one had really mentioned her. "Did what work and I'm fine. And I'd like to know what happened." Natasha said walking into the room, She looked like nothing had happened, she had new clothes on and looked like she had just got out of the shower. "We'd also like to know that, it seems there was an energy serge similar to Loki's when you and Natasha 'flew' across the room and got injured, but his was registered afterwards at the same time as the unidentified when Natasha was being healed, at all times this energy reading was in the same place you were, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Steve said. They didn't look angry or disappointed they looked suspicious and curious and also expectant.

"I have powers." Layla stated. The group were expecting something but not out right admittance and they were shocked. "I'm not going to lie. I didn't want anyone to know for various reasons, one being that I didn't want be judged or treated different. Especially by you, I have come to know you over the last few year, and I'd like to think we are friends especially after the events of the last few days. I'm going to guess you want to know about my powers, am I right?".

After getting agreeing nods she said "well what do you want to know first?"

* * *

Well this is also a short chapter, but I will definitely be uploading a new chapter later today and it will be ll about her powers, where they're from blah blah blah. If you have any suggestions on ways to improve or any ideas please review, I already have a story line for the next chapter so if you give me an idea for that please don't be disappointed if I don't use it, but I will consider putting it in somewhere in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so this chapter is going to be short. It's just going to be about Layla's powers and a bit more abut her past. But I will upload a longer chapter in the next few days so here it is.

* * *

"I have powers." Layla stated. The group were expecting something but not out right admittance and they were shocked. "I'm not going to lie. I didn't want anyone to know for various reasons, one being that I didn't want be judged or treated different. Especially by you, I have come to know you over the last few year, and I'd like to think we are friends especially after the events of the last few days. I'm going to guess you want to know about my powers, am I right?".

After getting agreeing nods she said "well what do you want to know first?"

* * *

"Are you a threat? What powers do you have, besides the obvious?" Steve started. "What, no, I'm not a threat to you or anyone at all, unless you're a threat to me, which by now I've come to the conclusion you're not. I'm sorry for lying to you guys but you have to understand I haven't told anyone, you're only people who know and I'd like to keep it that way. I haven't used my power for years and I'd like to keep my past behind me, which I'm sure you understand." Layla explained. "And your powers?" Steve repeated. "I'm not sure, it's hard to explain.." Layla tried.

"She's a witch, basically. She has powers like what you would call magic. I could sense it when I entered the building, her power is familiar to me and now I realise where from. Her power is passed down from her ancestors, magic used to be common her on 'Earth' years ago but after the Salem witch trials and occurrences similar magic was frowned upon and people stopped practising it and therefore it was no longer passed down through generations, however a few family's continued practising magic in secret which her family obviously did. There is good magic derived from elements and nature, then there is dark magic which can be more powerful which as we all know is bad and derived from demons and death, which exist by the way and you shouldn't be surprised by that now. Layla's magic is good just in case you were wondering. She can probably do the basics like control elements, she may be able to read minds and sense and partially control feelings and more" Loki contributed. Everyone turned to Loki as he talked in a matter of fact tone, shocked. "However there seems to be something different about your magic, something extra..." Loki added, looking at Layla expectantly.

Layla sat there shocked at Loki's uncovering of her past. When Layla recovered from her stupor she added "..yeah I didn't know anything about my past until you just told me. So thanks I guess. When I was younger, to young to remember, I was kidnapped from my family by an organisation called the red room, they chose me because of my intellect and my power which were undeveloped at the time. They trained me and used me. They also experimented on me, which in a way strengthened my powers, and made me stronger. When I realised what they were making me do was wrong and I was strong, and smart enough to escape I did. I destroyed that base of operations but there were more. I spent the first few years of my free life running. Until some genuinely nice people took me in and gave me a place to stay and a loving family. I started work when I could to help with medical issues, they were elderly. I've worked here since. No one notices the cleaner to be honest, you only did because of the circumstances, I've worked here for years." Layla smiled sadly

At the mention of the red room Natasha's mood and expression darkened. She had heard about the escape and the base being destroyed while she was with the red room. She knew what they were like, what they did to young girls and how they were treated. She started to remember and couldn't hold the few tears back of her past life. She finally had someone who knew how she felt. She looked up and noticed everyone looking at her and hoped they hadn't noticed her few tears she had let go before regaining her composure. If they did they didn't mention it and she was grateful. Layla knew a bit about Natasha's past from over hearing bits of conversations and she felt bad for the woman who was always staying strong no matter what. "Well I think you guys should be tired and its late so we're going to talk more about this tomorrow." Steve said motioning for the boys to leave sensing the tense atmosphere.

Once the boys had left the Natasha walked and sat next to Layla and hugged her. They both couldn't help but cry. They talked for a while about everything and nothing and became close friends. While they were going to sleep hours later Natasha said "if you ever tell anyone I cried I will kill you." She said it so seriously Layla couldn't help but laugh "wouldn't dream of it and right back at ya."

* * *

Well this is basically her powers, it kind of covers any powers if I want to add anything later. So if you have any suggestions please review, and if you have any ideas for improvements please review as well, same thing I usually say. well good night :)


	10. Chapter 10

So basically throughout the story Layla is going to learn powers, so she has powers now and they will probably improve and she will gain more probably through the help of Loki so if you have any suggestions on powers, preferably original or uncommon please review. No guarantees on weather or not you idea will be used, but it most likely will be used. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated as often as I said I would this week but I've been busy not being busy, peoplers suggested her eyes change colour I don't know why but it won't be hard to write into the story so why not.

* * *

Natasha and Layla woke up to J.A.R.V.I.S notifying them that breakfast was ready. The girls got ready and got on the elevator together talking about anything and nothing. When the elevator stopped on the correct floor the two walked out laughing, "should we be worried about that" Tony said motioning to Natasha and Layla. Causing them to laugh more confusing the others.

They sat as a group eating breakfast and having a laugh, forgetting the events of the last few days and forgetting their responsibilities. Tony's phone notified him of an incoming phone call and he stepped out to answer it while the others were talking. Layla noticed it and it reminded her of her phone and her other belongings in her work locker "oh my gosh I haven't been to work in about a week! I need to work and go home and get changed! I bet everyone's worried about the fact they haven't seen me!" Layla panicked rushing over to the elevator. "Wait you can't go it's not safe, we still don't know who attacked us and you may be a target and I'm sure Tony does't mind paying you and everything" Bruce said as he caught up with her, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. "I don't want Tony's money unless I earn it, I'm not some weak little charity case that needs protecting! Also I do need to go home because all my stuff, including clothes is there and I have friends and responsibilities and I can take care of myself!" she said angrily snatching he arm away from Bruce she was sick of being treated like glass and like she was going to break at any moment and like she needed protection. Bruce noticed as she was taking, more like shouting, the angrier her voice got, the more her eyes changed colour, they were going a glowing yellowy colour as opposed to their normal hazel colour.

She turned and went to leave but Tony had walked in the room and stood in her way preventing her from leaving "I know, but you an't leave the building or your own sake as well as others, think about it if you get attacked in public and because your close to us, innocent bystanders could get hurt. Like you were, we don't need anyone else in this mess, do we." Tony said calmly in a matter of fact tone. She understood but she was tired of being cooped up and being followed round as if she would break and needed saving. "Fine I wont leave the building, but I'm going to work and don't even try and stop me." she said walking towards the elevator, "I'll come..." Bruce started but was interrupted by Layla shouting "don't even think of following me!" over her shoulder. He wanted to ask her about her eyes, but made a mental note to ask later.

* * *

Layla had gotten changed in the locker room provided by stark towers, muttering about how unfair it was. She sat down and checked her phone and noticed she had 9 missed calls and about 27 text messages, she sighed and started reading through them. They were mostly about missing work and how they had to cover her shift by other employees but she had a few off friends worried about why she hadn't been seen and to check if she was okay which made her smile. She decided to message them back assuring them she was okay and she was actually back at work now.

After about half an hour some of Layla's friends came rushing in "oh my god! We missed you, where have you been, are you okay?!" she stood there shocked as her friends bombarded her with questions. She laughed as they calmed down and waited for her response. She decided to explain what had happened over the past few days obviously missing some details out as her friend sat there shocked. "So are you and doctor Banner getting together because what you've told me so far seems like there's a connection." Layla's friend Katelyn said as she waggled her eyebrows. "What.. n-no! We're just f-friends." Layla stammered. Katelyn laughed and held her hands up and said "then why are you getting so defensive, huh?" Layla laughed awkwardly and hoped for a change in subject. "so what you doing this weekend, we were all going to that new club a few blocks over, Jane got us on the list, shes using the new manager as her new play thing. You in?" Katelyn said referring to their other friend while she got ready to leave as her shift ended five minutes ago. "I don't know, depend's if this 'threat' is gone by them. But I'll ask anyway like a child has to do. They're treating me like a child you know, I cant stand it!" Layla said as she got mad. "Okay well if they're treating you like a child act like a child, sneak out. Come on you know you want to go clubbing with me." Katelyn laughed a she danced towards the door. She turned round as she bumped into something hard.

"I was coming to talk to you. But clubbing sounds fun, we're in!" Tony said as he stopped Katelyn from falling. "Yes! you can't get out of it now. Plus I'm sure Mr Stark will enjoy buying us all drinks all night to say sorry for this inconvenience." Katelyn smiled deviously as she recovered and put her arm over Tony's shoulder in a sarcastic manner before laughing and waving bye before walking away. "I like her!" Tony laughed before walking away "we'll talk later!" he shouted as he left. Layla sat there and put her head in her hands and sighed, this was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

Like I said I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter but I stayed up untill 1:20 in the morning to make sure this was uploaded for you and I know this one wasn't exciting, but I promise the next one will be up within the next few days and it will be packed with action because what can go wrong with the avengers clubbing while there's a threat against theirs and Layla's life. Also a note for peoplers this won't be all on her eyes and the changing colour, and because you take the time to review with your ideas I will write them in, so it will be more exciting when there's more action. To anyone else with ideas please review with any ides for the story or for improvements, good night


	11. Chapter 11

I promised that I would upload a new chapter today, and I am. It should be action packed, because who doesn't like action and maybe Bruce and Layla will get closer.

* * *

Layla, Katelyn and Jane spent the day together when weekend came and because Layla wasn't aloud to leave the building they spent the day in stark tower drinking and dressing up, trying to decide what to wear for the club later on in the day. "So, is Doctor Banner coming to the club with us?" Katelyn asked waggling her eyebrows and nudging Layla's shoulder while they were looking through Natasha's closet trying to choose a dress for Layla. Katelyn and Jane had picked out several dresses for Layla and they had found some they liked themselves in the process. Natasha had said they could help themselves.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter I don't like him like that. Plus even if I did he wouldn't like me back." Layla sighed, Katelyn had gone on about her and Bruce none stop since she ad told her what happened. "Awe come on he obviously likes you, from what you told me he follows you round like a lost puppy." Katelyn smiled at her friend. "Also I agree he does seem to like you, it's quite cute actually" Natasha said, Layla and Katelyn jumped and the two and Jane turned round, Natasha had walked into the room silently behind them while they were talking and no one had noticed. "Um, how long were you stood there?" Layla asked nervously. "The whole time. I think you should choose the gold and black pattered short skater skirt dress with the strapless sweetheart neck line." Natasha said with a smile picking up the dress for Layla to try on, changing the subject much to the relief of Layla.

Layla walked out of the joining bathroom with the chosen dress to wolf whistles from her friends causing to smile self consciously. "You look so sexy, Dr Banner won't e able to resist you!" Katelyn winked dragging Layla over to the dressing table to do her make-up. "Okay can we please stop with that, plus I saw you checking out Steve on your way up here." Layla said trying to change the subject off her. "Well yeah, he has a really nice ass!" Katelyn said in response causing Natasha, Jane and Layla to laugh. They all finished their make-up and got their shoes and made their way down stairs.

* * *

The girls walked down stairs to the boys waiting in the lounge, Pepper was unable to go with them to the club because she was working so they had to control Tony some how all night. It turned out Bruce was going and Thor was Bringing Loki 'to keep an eye on him', so the group consisted of Layla, Jane, Katelyn, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, Thor, Loki and Bruce. The group grabbed their things and left to go and meet Happy and go to the club, they were going to meet Jane 'boyfriend' at the front of the club so they could get in, but they probably wouldn't need that since they had Tony Stark.

They arrived at the front of the club in the limo and all attention turned to them as they got out, when people realised it was Tony Stark and they avengers hey started screaming and shouting in excitement and trying to crowd round the group, but since it was a new club opening they had security so they weren't bombarded. The manager met them at the front and was gob smacked at the presence of the group and escorted them into the crowded club. While they were in there they huddled into the VIP corner and ordered drinks and as Katelyn had said before they were free for them because Tony bought them. They sat there through a few rounds of drinks talking over the music, Jane had left to go and hang around with her boyfriend.

* * *

After a few drinks Katelyn stood up and dragged Layla up with her to dance "come on, I now you can dance especially when your drinking, lets show your new friends you can dance!" Katelyn shouted over the blasting music when Layla was reluctant to get up. "Yeah come on, show us your moves!" Tony shouted with a grin. Layla got up with a sigh and walked over to the middle of the dance floor with Katelyn. The two started to dance and Katelyn said in Layla's ear"I think you should ask Bruce to dance". "What no! I can't do that it will be weird plus he might not want to and he might feel uncomfortable and..." Layla started shouting back but was interrupted by Katelyn shouting "but come on, it will give you a chance to have fun and spend time with him. Plus you might get more of a chance to see haw he feels. You also need to let loose and have fun, come on you deserve it,, plus if anything goes wrong you can blame it on alcohol." Layla gave in "Fine, I'll ask him on the next song. But you have to ask Steve" Katelyn smiled "gladly". They spent the rest of the song dancing and having fun.

The group were sat talking when the two girls came over smiling. "Bruce come and dance with me." Layla asked adding "please?" on the end when he looked like he would say no. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to dance. Katelyn grabbed a drink and asked Steve "it looks like I've lost my dance partner, want to dance." Steve had to say yes because he felt bad and it wasn't like he had any choice because before he answered he had been dragged away with shouts of encouragement from the others. The four danced to the up beat songs that were on. They had been dancing for about 10 minutes when last songs were on and a slow song came on. The two separate partners looked up and saw Natasha smirking next to the DJ.

Layla and Bruce looked at each other and smiled nervously. They stood there for a few seconds before Layla remembered what Katelyn said and looked up over Bruce's shoulder to see Katelyn dancing to the song leaning on Steve's shoulder grinning at her with her thumbs up. Layla finally got the courage to step closer to Bruce and put her hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him, he smiled down at her ad put his hands round her waist. They started to sway to the music and Layla put her head on his shoulder. She swayed in time with the music for a while before summing up the courage to ask Bruce "do you like me? Like, Like-like me, because Katelyn says you do, and I want to know how you feel and..." Bruce interrupted her rant with his simple response "yes". Her head shot up and she looked at him, he looked er in the eyes and noticed they were swirling with different blues and he knew her eyes were Hazel and he smiled at how beautiful they were but he stopped smiling because she just stood there not doing any thing but just looking at him.

He was about to say something when she smiled and looked at his face and moved her hands up to caress his cheeks with her thumbs before laughing with tears in her eyes, he hadn't noticed before but they had moved closer and he saw her look down at his lips and look him back in the eyes, he couldn't help but do the same . She stepped closer to him and stood on her tip toes even though she was wearing high heels, he smiled and closed the distance catching her lips with his. They stood there just kissing for what felt like hours and like they were the only ones there. When they pulled away they just looked at each other and smiled. They finally realised that people were watching when Tony started cheering in the background shouting "its about time!" The two laughed and went red, Layla buried her face in Bruce's shirt trying to hide her face but Katelyn pulled her away and hugged her excitedly.

* * *

Okay so I know this wasn't really full of action, but it was full of Bruce and Layla and I was literally thinking it's about time while writing this, because I will sit there reading a book or watching something thinking the same about characters, so I decided to put you out of your misery. Also there might be a bit of romance for Steve but I'm not sure. So please review and give me your ideas, I was going to write more like I initially planned but it got really late so yeah same as usual please review. And her eyes will change colour when she uses her powers, but I'm thinking of also making them like mood rings if you know what I mean but yeah I'm ranting so good night:)


	12. Chapter 12

I know I haven't up loaded a new chapter in awhile and I'm sorry. but gladly for you lovely readers this one will be rather long and definitely action packed and we get to see what happens with Bruce and Layla and maybe Steve and Katelyn.

* * *

The group walked out of the club laughing and looked around for their car. "Hold on I'll text Happy"He looked up "It's about time" Tony said exasperated. They'd all had a few drinks before they left so were either drunk like Tony or rather tipsy, with the acception of Steve and Bruce and Natasha who was hiding her drunkenness very well. Layla and Katelyn were walking together laughing and stumbling until Steve and Bruce intervened when they were trying to get into the back of the limo together laughing and failing. Steve stepped forward and helped Katelyn into the limo safely with very little help from her because she was laughing to much, when the whole group was settled in the back of the limo they made their way to the tower.

The ride back was quiet apart from when Layla looked up and noticed Katelyn snuggled up to Steve's side with his arm round her holding her up. The two girls locked eyes and Katelyn winked causing them to burst out laughing at each other interrupting the quiet conversations of the others. "Looks like we have another guest tonight, Katelyn's staying with us she's too drunk to go home alone." Steve announced causing Katelyn and Layla to smirk at each other, "thanks for the offer Steve, tax I'm bunking with you." Katelyn said causing her and Layla to laugh again with Tony joining in, and causing Steve to go red "I'm going to blame that on the alcohol" Steve muttered.

* * *

The group got back to the tower, but by that time everyone was tired especially the girls including Tasha who had let the effects of the alcohol show by the end of the night. The group sat down on the comfy couches in the lounge for the avengers and Tony suggested "movie before bed to calm down?" and got murmurs of agreement in response. Before the end of the movie the girls, Steve and Tony had fallen asleep and Bruce, Clint, Thor and Loki were falling asleep even though Bruce and Loki hadn't drank at all.

Steve had fallen asleep cuddling with Katelyn and Layla had fallen asleep lying on Bruce's chest and they had some how ended up lying down during the night with his arm around her. Clint and Natasha next to each other and Tash had ended up using Clint's lap as a pillow and he had put a blanket around her when she fell asleep, and Tony was lying on his back snoring. That's how Pepper found the group early in the morning when she came back form her businesses meeting, she couldn't help but laugh and she got her phone out and took pictures, once she'd got as many pictures as she felt necessary she went and got a handful of blankets to cover up the rest of the group and get changed into something comfortable, once shed covered them up she climbed under the blanket she put over Tony and lied down next to him and smiled when he turned and put his arms round her and pulled her closer to him for a hug. The whole group was soon sound asleep.

* * *

The group woke up to a loud alarm going off."J.A.R.V.I.S what's going on?!" Tony shouted over the noise. "It appears someone has attempted to hack my system but did not succeed due to precautions added last time this happened. However there are till intruders in the building, there are 12 of them heading up the stairs and are currently on the 5th floor." the computer notified the group turning off the alarm. "J.A.R.V.I.S please lock down all floors, that should at least slow them down while we get sorted." Tony ordered the A.I.

"Okay, here's what were going to do, Layla and Katelyn are going to come with Bruce and me to his room. Tony get your suit and stay in the lab and don't use the suit unless necessary and Pepper will go with you, you can secure the lab to keep her safe. Clint, you can take the vents and will have a good view of everything, tell J.A.R.V.I.S everything and he will report it to us, take out as many as possible. Natasha, Thor and Loki will stay together on this floor and take out as many intruders as possible. And everyone try not to get killed." Steve ordered in his Captain America voice. The group split up to their designated tasks.

Steve cleared the stairs up to the floor Bruce's bed room was on, as the four made their way up stairs the lights went out. "J.A.R.V.I.S what happened, why are there no lights?" Steve asked but got no response, the intruders must have cut the electric to the building somehow.

* * *

Just as the four made their way to the room they heard gunfire causing Katelyn to squeal quietly and grab Steve's arm. Layla grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her and smiled slightly when she looked at her. They waited in the room for some kind of notification that the fight was over. But instead heard footsteps and felt a sick sense of dread somehow knowing that it wasn't anyone good.

They sat there in anticipation as far away and as hidden as possible for something to happen. Eventual the door was kicked open and a spray of gunfire. Layla squeeze her eyes shut and held her hands up as if they would somehow shield her from death and waited for pain as she heard her friend scream over the roar of the guns, but felt none. She opened her eyes and saw three men stood there with their guns up looking shocked, they went to reload but Steve jumped into action and disarmed the men and tied them up.

Layla stood there not moving in some sort of trance with her hands up until Bruce walked in front of her and put his hand on her shoulders. Only them did she notice she couldn't breathe, she blinked and gasped as she fell forward into him and he managed to catch her and lower her to the ground gently as she recovered. Steve ran forward once he'd secured the three men to check on Layla and make sure she wasn't hurt, then went and checked a shocked Katelyn over to make sue she wasn't injured. "What the fuck was that, you have powers! Your eyes... they were black, like all black and you stopped those bullets..!" Katelyn nearly shouted at her friend indicating to the bullets on the floor.

Layla looked down ashamed and crying, "I understand if you don't want to be friends after this. It's okay." Katelyn stomped forward before the other two could stop her and slapped Layla across the face, not too much to hurt her but enough to shock her and said "Don't be an idiot of course I still wan't to friends. We've been best friends for about 7 years, I'm not going anywhere you're still the same person just with a few stupid secrets and trust issues which you need to explain. So don't be a little bitch, we're still friends but you have a lot of explaining to do." Katelyn had said it so seriously that Layla couldn't help but laugh until she remembered what situation they were in.

* * *

The four decided to wait until they hadn't heard any gunfire for a while and made their way down stairs cautiously. Steve checked the room they left Tash and the other two in and popped his head out and usher the other three in the room, they took in there surroundings, covered in dirt, blood and bullet holes. "We took out as many as possible, the power has been cut, a few got past us while we were fighting the others, they went that way." Natasha said in full Black Widow mode indicating down the hall towards Tony's lab. Because it was now quiet they heard scuffling and Clint limping came into the room hands up to show he wasn't a threat but he had a stab wound to his arm and to the side of his stomach, Layla went to fuss but he Stopped her by saying "I'm fine it missed anything vital, just hurts and it's bleeding, a lot." Layla stepped forward anyway and put her hand over the wound on his stomach and concentrated, she was trying to heal him like she had done with Natasha but because she hadn't used her power properly in a long time and over the last few days it was hard and only partially healed it so it stopped bleeding, she opened her eyes not realising they were still black from using her power and looked at Clint trying to say sorry for not being able to help much, but as she looked up she went dizzy causing Clint to be the one to help her, he reassured her it was fine and she had helped.

The group went in search for the other few intruders until they heard a series of gunshots coming from Tony's lab and Pepper scream, sending them all sprinting that way despite injury's.

* * *

Okay so like I said I'm sorry I've not uploaded for a while but I stayed up late to make sure this one was posted, I left it on a cliff hanger because it was late and I like leaving you guys in suspense waiting for the next chapter. I figure you'd be happier with this than nothing and I will try to upload a new chapter in the next few days. As usual, please review with you opinions on how to improve or if you have any ideas for the story, and I will bear them in mind while writing, thanks guys. Good night :)


	13. Quick question, please review

Okay, so I don't know weather to continue this story for a few chapters and finish it completely, or to continue it for a sequel later on or weather I should continue it full stop, because I was thinking of doing other stories, the main thing I was thinking of doing was A to Z of different characters getting hurt, obviously as different stories and I would aim to update a new chapter every week. I was only going to do one story at a time so you will have to be patient.

I will also aim to do stories from other movies and TV series so if you would like to leave some suggestions on what a story subject should be and what you would like to be in the story I will try and use your ideas, however this depends on weather I have knowledge about what you want me to write about, but please feel free to leave any ideas in the reviews.

I will be updating an actual chapter soon but wanted to know how I would continue it as I asked at the start of this little authors note. So I'm sorry if you thought this would be a chapter but I will update this weekend based on what reviews are left, I will post a chapter on Sunday definitely, and maybe before, but what you leave as a review will dictate how I write the story. So please review and I will go with what you say. I will most likely upload a chapter today, so please, again, leave a review of your opinion. Thanks, and sorry again :)


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, people were mentioning in the reviews that the characters from ultron weren't mentioned and things along those lines, to answer that, this is based after the Avengers assemble movie and based before Age of ultron. I was going to continue this into ultron but like I have said I don't know which way to continue it, so please leave your opinion on how I should do so, in the reviews. But now we get to see what happened after the gunshot in Tony's lab.

* * *

last time:

The group went in search for the other few intruders until they heard a series of gunshots coming from Tony's lab and Pepper scream, sending them all sprinting that way despite injury's.

* * *

now:

The group burst into Tony's lab to find the other two intruders on the floor, and Pepper and Tony on the floor. Pepper looked up crying and the others rushed over to see what was going on to find Tony on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Natasha shot forward to put pressure over the wound earning a grunt of pain from Tony. "What happened?" Steve asked Pepper as he gently pulled her up and away from Tony and all the blood. "They shot him!" Pepper cried, leaning into Steve for support.

Layla dropped down next to Tash trying to gather all her energy, "maybe I can heal him!" she said to Natasha quietly, trying not to get Peppers hopes up. "I don't know, you haven't got a lot of energy and like you said you're out of practice." Natasha said sceptically in response. Loki stepped in from behind and said "you cant't heal him, the injuries are to severe for even me to heal completely without all my magic and so little energy." looking at Thor and then at the others.

The group crowded into Bruce's lab which was being used as a make shift hospital as Thor carried Tony who was going in and out of consciousness and Bruce got the things he would need to try and help Tony. "Why can't we take him to the hospital?" Pepper cried wanting to help, "it's not safe, if they can get into the building then the hospital isn't any safer." Natasha reasoned with her trying to calm her down. She walked Pepper to the other side of the room so she wasn't in the way and she didn't have to the blood. Bruce started trying to repair the damage the gunshot had caused with the help of Layla who was realising how tired she was, she couldn't stop swaying and Tony had realised as well, with one snarky comment from him,which reassured her he was going to be okay, she switched places with Clint and went to sit with Natasha and Pepper. Steve had gone to get the intruders they had tied up up stairs earlier on to secure them in a more secure place.

* * *

About 3 hours later the girls had fallen asleep in uncomfortable chairs and were woken up by Bruce gently shaking them awake. "He should be okay, the bullet only just nicked an artery but I managed to repair any damage, he lost a lot of blood but he should recover. He will be asleep for a while though, so we can all get some well needed sleep before he wakes up." Bruce said exhaustedly.

Natasha got up and helped a reluctant Pepper back to her room before going to her own. Layla stayed and waited for Bruce since she didn't have her own room "you can stay in my room but I'm staying here just in case, for Tony." Bruce said. Layla was disappointed and slightly worried about Bruce and what he said "I know you're worried but you need sleep the same as the rest of us." Layla said rubbing Bruce's back, when all she got was a grunt in response she added "come on Bruce, you won't be any help if you pass out from exhaustion." He sighed and turned round. She smiled sadly and hugged him before tiredly walking with him to their room.

* * *

I know this was short and I'm sorry, but I'm ill and feel like crap but I still uploaded this. And please don't forget to tell me how you would like me to continue and if you like my ideas for other stories in the reviews. Thanks and good night :)


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so since I didn't get any reviews on suggestions I've decided to end this story for others, but I will leave it open for a squeal maybe in the future. To be honest I was surprisingly upset about not getting reviews, I know I shouldn't but I was and I'm weird and emotional, in fact I blame it on stress so yeah, anyway, back to the story... This will probably be the last chapter, and might be short so here goes.

* * *

Bruce and Layla managed to sleep a decent 8 hours before J.A.R.V.I.S woke them up notifying them that Tony was waking up. They got changed and headed to the elevator where they seemed to meet the rest of the avengers plus pepper who looked like she hadn't slept at all and was an understandable mess. The group made their way to Tony in silence. Tony sat there looking a them for a few minutes before saying "so doc, what's the diagnosis, am I dead?" causing them all to laugh before Pepper started to cry and hugged Tony when he motioned her towards him causing him to cringe in pain, but he didn't say anything to Pepper.

"Well Tony there was quite a bit of damage so you shouldn't move around for at least a week. But the worst concern was the blood loss, the bullet nicked an artery which we managed to repair in time, which is another reason you shouldn't move around, if you pull your stitches it could start bleeding again." Bruce stated looking at Tony knowing he would only follow his instructions for at least a day if Pepper wasn't there to control him. The group left Pepper and Tony together with promises of food and coffee.

* * *

The group went upstairs in nearly silence. Layla and Bruce were walking together holding hands and talking silently. Layla looked forward and noticed Katelyn leaning against Steve holding hands causing her to smirk. "what are you smiling at?" Bruce asked when he noticed she was no longer paying attention to what he was saying. "oh sorry" she replied before motioning towards Katelyn and Steve who were laughing together at something. Layla got her phone out to text Katelyn. She saw Katelyn get her phone out before she turned around and winked causing her to burst out laughing, even Bruce laughed, drawing attention to them.

When they had all calmed down they went and got some food and caffeine. They sat there in comfortable silence while they ate before having small conversations. "Steve, lets go and 'talk' to our 'guests' " Tasha said braking the conversation. "Okay, we'll be back her by dinner, hopefully with some information." Steve said to the group before leaving.

* * *

The group were down stairs later on eating and talking when Tasha and Steve walked in looking exhausted. Katelyn got up to them with two plates of food and some sort of alcohol for Natasha which she gladly accepted with a small smile. Steve also accepted his food with a smile and gave Katelyn a hug before they walked back over to the group and sat next to each other. They sat in silence again while they ate before Tony broke it asking "so who are they and why are they trying to kill us?"

"'They' are some part of HYDRA, they thought they could rise up the ranks by killing or disabling us, HYDRA were and probably still are trying to kill us and SHIELD but not for a while they'll need to rethink and stuff because of what those guys pulled so I guess we should be thankful at least a bit because we can be prepared. Fury is sending some of his agents to get those guys but I suppose we can relax at least for now." Steve said with a sigh. The rest nodded and continued eating and talking like normal people before they had to prepare for what was coming next.

* * *

Okay so like I said this is my first fanfiction so it wasn't that good, but I was thinking of doing others so let me know what you think and how I can improve and stuff. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I might do a sequel set in Age of Ultron so let me know what you think. I might write a different fanfic in the next few weeks, might be about the avengers, might be about something else, depends what ideas I have and how bored I get. But thanks everyone for reading, this is the last chapter of this story by the way but like I said I may do a sequel. Thanks, bye :)


	16. authors note

**Authors note**

Okay so I'm thinking of doing a sequel to my story Okay. It will be set during Age of Ultron and after depending on weather I do it or how long I actually make the story. Obviously it depends on weather you guys would actually enjoy it and if you actually want it to be written and for it to be that long. Sorry if you thought it was a chapter but if you guys want me to do a sequel please say so in the reviews. Thanks :)

P.S.

I'm also writing another story A-Z of Tony Stark, feel free to read and review it. :)


	17. more authors notes

Okay so I think I will do a sequel to Okay, I don't know what it will be called so if you have any ideas on what I should call it or if you guys have any suggestion or want my to put something into the story please tell me. I'm thinking of having the first few chapters on Age Of Ultron, Bruce probably wont leave and I was thinking of keeping Pietro alive then the rest of the story will just be continuous. I was going to sort of put Steve and Katelyn together so if you ship them tell me so I know weather to put them together or not. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and everyone who told me they wanted me to continue.

Thanks to Peoplers again who has reviewed throughout the story. Thank you to AvengerFrost, glad you like the story. Also thank you to Alissa Forigen here's the sequel you need and really want me to do and I'm really glad you like it. So the first chapter of the new story should be up within the next few days, maybe even tonight if we're all lucky, but I will be updating my A-Z Tony Stark story first, I also suggest you check that story out if you like avengers. If you do please feel free to review it and if you have any suggestions for the sequel or anything please leave them in the reviews. I will eventually get round to writing the sequel, I have a few other stories I am writing so when I have a few chapters for these stories written, I will start to write this sequel for you lovely people. Thank you lovely readers :)


End file.
